I'll Love You Forever
by Rich Hobo
Summary: Harry and Draco in Harry's hospital room at St. Mungo's. Sad fluff. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or anything within it.**

**AN: Please note that this disregards HBP.**

-------------------------------------------------------

"Do you remember all those fights we used to have at Hogwarts?" I ask you.

You smile at how silly we were. But your beautiful, brilliant green eyes show confusion as you nod. I smile back at you.

"I realize now that the sexual tension between us was so thick you couldn't break through it with a chain saw," I laugh. I take your rough hand in mine and kiss it softly.

"You know what a chain saw is?" You ask me. Your face is disbelieving, but your eyes are shining with laughter and I see a small grin tugging at the corner of your mouth. I pretend to look angry and scowl at you.

"Of course! I do have to read _something_ when you're practicing," I say. I swat you on the arm playfully for good measure. I speak in present tense to you to let him, and myself, know that this isn't permanent. You'll be out of St. Mungo's soon and I'll always be anxiously waiting for you to get out of Quidditch practice.

You're in St. Mungo's. Obviously. The war is over, Voldemort's gone. You beat him, love. Sent that bastard to hell where he belongs.

But not without some backlash. You both cast the killing curse at the same time. While yours was more powerful, his still hit. But you survived, once again.

It was complicated. The war, I mean. The whole thing. It strained our relationship, and started it. I remember it clearly, when this all got started.

_**Flashback**_

_Dumbledore, that fool. Him with his damn twinkling eyes. I wish he wasn't so great. I wish he was weak and normal. But he's not normal. He's one of the most powerful wizards ever to have existed. He's kind, caring, and stern. Dammit I wish I could hate him, and walk out the door right now._

_I almost do. But then Dumbledore walks in looking all high and mighty. I scowl at him to let him know that I do not appreciate him being late._

_He sits down in his chair and looks at me, his damn eyes still twinkling. I scowl even deeper._

"_Lemon drop?" he asks. I politely decline._

"_Well Mr. Malfoy, what is it that you wish to speak with me about?" he asks me, smiling slightly. As if he already knows what I'm about to tell him. He probably does._

"_I wish to move over to the light side," I say confidently. It's a mask though. I'm terrified of switching sides. Terrified of what Voldemort will do to me and my family. Terrified that I will be turned away._

"_Are you quite sure Mr. Malfoy?" He asks me gently. Obviously I'm sure. I wouldn't be putting everything on the line here if I wasn't sure. But I wasn't about to say that, so I just nodded. "And you're sincere?" I nod again._

"_Alright then. I hope you know that I'm going to trust your word on this. I'm going to trust that you are telling me the truth when you tell me you genuinely wish to join us." His eyes are no longer twinkling and his face is serious, as is his voice. I know he is not fooling around. So once again, I nod._

"_I am sir," I say determinedly._

"_Alright then. Are you going to continue staying at Malfoy Manor over the holidays?" he asks me. I nod. Damn, I'm doing that a lot, aren't I? My parents support me, though they must stay fighting for Voldemort. Chaos would ensue if they were to leave his ranks._

"_Well—" he is cut of by someone entering the room._

"_Sir!" the person says. We both turn to look at the intruder. It is none other than you, the Golden Boy. I sneer at you._

_You blush, embarrassed that you intruded. However it does not deter you. "Sir, there seems to be a situation in the Great Hall!" you exclaim. Dumbledore nods._

"_Alright. I shall deal with that momentarily. For now, would you please take a seat?" Dumbledore asks. You nod and takes a seat. Dumbledore asks you if you want a lemon drop and you decline as I did._

"_Well then. I think it would be in your best interest to know that Mr. Malfoy here is now fighting with us," Dumbledore says. I look at him, shocked that he would tell you something like that. I suppose you have a right to know, but I'm still upset._

_You and Dumbledore look at each other for a few moments, as though you're speaking aloud. It annoys me, not knowing what you two are thinking. I sigh, venting a little bit of my frustration. Finally, you nod. You looks at me and sticks out your hand. Suddenly I'm brought back to first year. But this time it's you asking for the hand. But I'm taking a different route from you. This time I accept and shake your hand slowly._

_You smile at me. I can tell you don't trust me. But you're making an effort, which I appreciate._

"_Alright boys. I must go settle whatever seems to be going on in the Great Hall. I'll be back shortly." But he wasn't back._

_And we sat in comfortable silence for hours._

_**End Flashback**_

Of course we got in fights. You wanted me to be open about switching sides. I wanted to too. But I knew it would be the end of me and my family. But we worked through it. We always did. We always will.

I smile and hold your hand.

"What are you thinking?" you ask me.

"About us," I answer. You nod, smiling too. You shut your eyes, clearly thinking about us. "I love you Harry," I say. It's the first time I've ever actually said it. I've thought it plenty of times, but never out loud.

You smile wider. You open your eyes lazily to look at me. "I love you to Dray," you say. I can tell you mean it. I stand up and kiss you softly.

You kiss me back and then shut your eyes.

For the last time.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Saaaaaad: I nearly cried writing it. I'm thinking of writing a longer version which doesn't include Harry dying. Depending on the reviews I get. ;)**


End file.
